


How a Hawke Became a Tethras

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been years since the reigns of power had been passed down, our heroes of legend or as they call each other friends are gathered at Varric and Hawkes for a celebration. What would a celebration with Varric be without a tale, this time he finally tells his own love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The chair creaked as he leaned back, the rockers had long worn a groove in the wood, it's where he sat with his love, where he watched his babies grow and play, now where he enjoyed a drink with an old friend watching his grandchildren play._

_Now, there was more grey in both the men's hair then they would like to admit, shit ached all the time, even though what feels a lifetime ago, they had left saving the world to the young. Their bodies liked reminding them daily, of the cost for living this long._

_Varric smiling at the gaggle of kids playing nug ball in the field in front of the house. All things considered his life was pretty good, his attention being drawn to the man sitting next to him “What was that Inquisitor?” Maxwell Trevelyan snorted “Varric that shit ended a long time ago, and I said 35 years is a long time to be in love with one woman.” Nodding, smiling at a memory, laugh lines caressed his eyes._

_His grin deepened hearing his oldest daughter's voice coming from inside the house. “35 years is a long time, but not nearly long enough.”_

\-------------------------------

It happened slowly if you asked either of them they couldn't tell you exactly when, but both would say the deep roads, probably when they were trekking back, Varric was still seething from the betrayal of his brother, she had sat with him night after night trying to calm him down. Eventually, they just got drunk and started shooting things in the dark, the rest of the party leaving them to their drunken healing. 

Hawke leaned against him her head on his shoulder, “you know Varric you're pretty damn awesome, why has no woman chained you down yet?” He took a drink from the bottle they had found in the vault, handing it to her. “Well, came close once, but she didn't show up. For the best really, in the end she ended up being a, well she just wasn't the woman I thought I loved, funny how life works out like that. What about you, how has no fat Noble captured you and knocked you up with a passel of babies?” The face she made had Varric leaning a little far laughing, tumbling forward off the rock they were sharing he just layed there in the dirt looking up at the ceiling of the cavern. 

In her infinite wisdom, Hawke threw herself after him sliding alongside, still holding the bottle upright without spilling a drop. “And that ladies and gentlemen is why you, Hawke, are my best friend.” Someone from the camp probably Anders called out “trying to sleep over here!” 

They made it out of the deep roads, but that adventure had planted the seed, a seed they neglected mostly, soaked it in alcohol on occasion, when they parted ways she promised to see him in the hanged man later. It was a promise she wouldn't be able to keep, when she stepped through her uncle's doorway she was greeted by two templars flanking her baby sister, her mother in tears and Gamlin shouting that this was all her fault. She pleaded with Cullen but the hateful bastard. 

\-------------------------------  
_A voice interrupted Varric “Hey now, I apologized for that later on and helped keep Bethany safe thank you very much!” Varric just spoke louder “She pleaded with the Hateful Bastard... to let her sister go.”_

_Cullen pulled up a chair pouting at the part he was playing in this version of the tale. “You arrest your future wife once and you never live it down.” Varric handed him a drink winking at Bethany watching as she kiss her husband's cheek, patting his shoulders “Yes dear, it's almost like you're persecuted” She winks back at Varric, before she joins the girls in the house._

_The former Templar settles back with a groan, “Maker, I swear I didn't ache like this after fighting for a week straight, but a little change in the weather and my body hates me.” Varric grinned noticing his blonde curls threaded with silver, much like his own. Varric held up his glass “here's to being dirty old men and the women who still love us.”_

_Varric sat there for a moment enjoying his drink, “where was I, oh yes….”_

\----------------------  
Hawke was pissed, she was hatching every hair brained idea she could think of to break her sister out, It was almost like Cullen knew everything she was planning, she found out later that he was sleeping with Bethany and she was telling him so he could stop her.

the fated night, however, found Hawke ranting at the hanged man with Varric, it had been weeks since the deep roads. Varric was plotting ways to make Bertrand pay for his betrayal, far too much rum, loosened inhibitions, and tongues. 

\---------------------

_“Maker the things that Woman can do with her Tongue.” a Gasp from a voice he knew well, interrupted him “Daddy, Really!” had Varric’s eyes snapping to his youngest Daughter as he called out “Sorry princess, your mother was a virtuous as a chantry sister, the woman is a saint gave me three beautiful girls…” shaking her head as she rolled her eyes, Melody walked out with a basket of treats for the kids._

_When she was out of earshot Varric continued “and we all know how dirty those Chantry girls can be right Max?” The former Inquisitor choked on his drink, “well seeing as my wife is also a former Spymaster, as well as a chantry sister, I refuse to answer on the grounds of she may cut my balls off when I'm sleeping,” he looked around to see if he was safe before he spoke again “but yes they are” a visible shiver ran through Max.... “She's right behind me isn't she?” Cullen looked up, Leliana was looking at the back of Max’s head through the window. All the former Templar could do was nod, “Maker's breath, how did she…” Maxx held up his hand “I stopped asking that a long time ago my friend.”_

_Varric in an effort to get Max out of hot water with his wife, spoke loudly “Shall I continue with our love story?” Nodding at the arrival of his Son-in-law, as the young soldier joined them on the porch._

\-----------------------------------------  
It started innocently enough, Hawke was handing Varric the bottle and stumbled falling into his lap. Had she been sober she would have never fallen, or if she had she wouldn't have stayed there? As it was they were both very drunk so she did, and she did. 

Hawke rested her head on his shoulder, her breath against his ear was making him crazy along with her solid body firmly pressed against him, he turned to look at her as he spoke. Their lips were so close he could almost feel them, you could have told him the hanged man was on fire and he still wouldn't have been able to stop that kiss. That kiss changed everything. 

Her lips parted as Varric’s begged for entrance his tongue caressing the satin softness, her tongue darted out touching his both of them tasted of whiskey. Pulling herself closer to him, a soft moan escaped her throat, her hands found his hair carding through it tugging gently. 

Varric’s voice flooding her brain “Hawke we need.” She crushed her lips to his, silencing any protest finishing the sentence for him,“I agree we need to find a bed.” 

Standing up she starts pulling clothes over her head while his nook is private anyone could walk in. When he hears her daggers drop on the table, her tunic already Maker only knows where. His full attention on the beautiful breasts watching, as her nipples pebble with the chill in the air. 

His resolve gone, if he ever had any, cursing to himself pulling her closer biting a nipple, her hands holding his head to her chest, the crest of her ass pressed against the edge of the table. Her head tossed back as she gasps a plea falling from her kissable lips. “Right here varric take me right here, where every time you sit here playing cards you will remember fucking me on the table.” 

Wiggling out of her leathers, quicker than he thinks she should be able to in her current state. Hawke sits at the end of the table in front of his spot her heels on the edge, legs open. “Are you going to make me beg Master Tethras? Because I can think of better things to do on my knees then beg.” His hands ran up her thighs, “you wound me, Hawke, I would never make a lady beg.” His eyes looking up into her playful ones, gently he presses a kiss to the inside of her knee followed by another and another higher, opening her to him.

Skipping over her heated core, as he continues his trail of kisses up the other thigh, has her moaning in frustration “You tease!” Varric’s low chuckle vibrating his lips against her thigh “I said I would never make a lady beg, I said nothing about teasing her a little.” 

Leaning up Varric captures her lips, his tongue sliding against hers as his fingers mirror his actions with another set of slick lips. His fingers caressing her velvet walls as they ravish each other's mouths, Varric takes great pleasure every time she has to stop, breaking the kiss with a gasp or soft mewling sounds as she rocks against his hand. 

Finding her voice breathily she tries to tease him “mmmm you're making me very wet Master Tethras I think you need to help clean me up, with your tongue.” biting her shoulder grinning at her “I think that could be arranged Mistress Hawke.” Sucking a nipple into his mouth pressing her back on the table, sliding her ass to the very edge. Through hooded eyes, she watches him sit down in his chair, leaning forward blowing softly against her slick lips. 

Taking both her feet, holding her legs wide open, Varric places the flat of his tongue against her opening dragging it slowly through her folds, his tongue stopping only to abuse her engorged clit. Flicking it back and forth rapidly, tugging, sucking, sliding down he speared her entrance with his tongue, letting her juices flow over it, opening her like he had with his fingers. 

Letting one foot go he used his fingers the tips rough, calloused from years of using a bow sliding them into her, his tongue returning to her slick nub begging for more attention. Her fingers gripping the sides of the table as she thrust against his mouth, chasing her release. He had her right there, all he needed to do was add a little pressure a simple swipe of his tongue instead he stood up and pulled her off the table “We’ve had three people walk in to make sure you were ok, with all the sounds coming from here, I need you in a bed and inside you now.”

Dragging her into his room barring the door she dropped to her knees scrambling at his buckles on his breeches, soon she was running her tongue up and down the impressive engorged flesh sliding her tongue over the smooth satiny skin. This time it was his turn to beg, his turn to grit his teeth holding back, feeling her lips twist and slid over his flesh her tongue pressing into the opening in his tip. Varrics fingers buried in her hair he knew he had to stop, but Andraste’s tits the things her tongue was doing to his shaft. 

Pulling away from her he made quick work of his clothing pulling her off the floor and bending her over the bed, he couldn't wait to slip between her legs. He took her hard his hands gripping her hips, his hips piston into her. His fingers abusing her flesh as he growled her name begging her to come. The sex was amazing, the positions the passion she had never felt so full and well loved as she did in his arms, He loved how responsive and open she was, the things he did to her body would have choir boy on his knees praying for their souls. 

Hawke was like a drug, he wanted her again and again, she gave herself to him each time exploring new positions tasting touching she lost count of how many orgasms she had. 

Exhausted they fell into each others arms sleeping the few hours before dawn, when he woke up moving to pull her body against his, she was gone. 

They say Time heals all wounds, well if you were to ask Varric whomever “they” are, are fucking liars. Every time he saw her or heard her laugh it was like a knife to his gut, a reminder of what he wouldn't have again. She had been avoiding him like the plague since that night only coming around when everyone would be together, making sure she was never the last one left alone with him. She had made it pretty clear she regretted their one night together, He wished he could feel the same, act like it was nothing, but Maker it had been the best night of his life. He wanted more, he wanted it all, he wanted it with her.

She hated that she had ruined their friendship, she had pushed her own desires on him, she had foolishly thought they could sleep together and then just go back to normal, now her best friend couldn't even look at her, and how could he. She had gotten stupid drunk and forced herself on him. Now he felt obligated to join her when she went adventuring even though he hated being near her now. He would grumble at Anders and Fenris just yesterday he threatened to put an arrow in Anders if he didn't hurry up healing the wound in her leg maker's breath the mage had barely put his hands on her thigh to heal it, and Varric was growling that he needed to make it quick they didn't have all day. She had ruined their friendship, now it was affecting Varric’s other friends too, she saw how cold he was to Sebastian and Fenris all but glaring whenever they joked with her. It was like they had to choose him or her, Maker why did she do this? She missed him so much all over one stupidly amazing wonderful mind blowing night between the sheets that had ruined her for all other men forever why no other man could possibly satisfy her now that she had, had the famous Varric Tethras loving touch she was….

\-----------------  
_Cullen interrupted “Sweet Mother of Andraste, Varric really just stop! I've heard Hawke tell this part of the story to Bethany. It sounds a little different, my friend.” before Varric could comment about Hawke’s modesty in talking to her baby sister, and not wanting to make her feel bad about her inadequate human husband. His son-in-law Marcus needed some answers. “Hold up, Hold up! Before you both start unlacing your breeches to see who's bigger, how long did this stupidly and self-pity go on?”_

_Varric started to answer Marcus's question when Fenris’s voice from the stairs, did it for him. “Three Maker forsaken years that shit went on, it was the worst kept secret in Thedas. We all knew what happened, we all told them they were dumb and to talk, but Varric was so sure that we were all trying to have her for ourselves, and she was so busy thinking she broke the friendship no one would listen.”_

_Varric called out to him “Broody, it’s great to see you, I think you know everyone except for Markus he's Married to my oldest daughter Shea.” The two men nodded at each other._

_Cullen eyed Fenris with suspicion, “how is it, we’re all old men and you don't look different than when I saw you almost forty years ago the frist time.”_

_Chuckling, as he thanked Leliana for the drink, Fenris paused to answer, “well for starters old man my hair has always been white, and I'm an elf, To answer Marcus’s other question, it’s me no unlacing needed.” Sitting down on the porch with his back against a pillar, “So you're finally telling the tale of you and Hawke? I never thought I would see the day you told the real story, without the magical dragons and fairies, don't let me keep you old man, if you stop now you might forget your spot.”_

\----------------

For three years Hawke and Varric circled each other, wounds had healed. but the memory never faded. She was out with the girls, It was late Hawke was walking back to her new estate passing the Blooming Rose with Isabella, and Aveline. The girls were chatting, giggling not paying attention to much else so when Aveline let out a surprised gasp the others look to see what’s shaken the Captain of the guard. That's when Hawke sees him across the way, she watched as Varric steps out of the infamous brothel adjusting his clothing. 

their eyes clash when she sees guilt flash in his, she's devastated, she knows it's stupid. Just because he was the last person she slept with, doesn't mean he has been celibate the last three years. 

Willing herself to turn, she refuses to let him see her cry, unable to hold back the tears, Varric watches as she covers her mouth with her hand and runs. Chasing after her to make sure she's ok, he watches as she runs past her house into the broody elf’s dilapidated one. Standing in the street, a thousand images playing behind his eyes, Hawke in various stages of passion giving herself to the elf. Everything that he wants he’s sure is happening behind that door and maker help him he has never wanted to put an arrow in someone so badly. 

Varric stands there in the shadows thinking he will talk to her when she finally goes home, he waits like the fool for hours what finally emerges is a familiar sight, one he assumes looked allot like this when she left his bed three years ago. A very drunk Hawke, disheveled her face puffy cheeks glowing, stumbling home. 

Another week goes by neither sees the other Varric needs a clean break he needs to clear the air and move on, he can't.. he won’t keep doing this. 

It’s late evening he waited till he knew she would be home before he paid her a visit. She was lounging in her room reading. 

Giving him a forced smile, crossing the room to greet him “Varric, what a nice surprise, what brings you to my end of town? you're a long way from the Bloomingrose,” the accusation hung like choking vines in the air between them. 

Nodding he answered “yes I had some business to attend to at that fine establishment, the people I was meeting with, prefer the location to others. It coincides with other, interests they have” She snorted and shook her head as he continued “I am surprised Fenris isn't here or did you leave him in the middle of the night alone and confused too? I would be careful about doing that to Broody, he may let himself get attached and we both know that would be a mistake.” 

Her head snapped up “and just what is that supposed to mean?” Varric stepped forward into her personal space he was beyond mad now, she hadn't denied it. “Oh don't play stupid or coy with me, Hawke you don't pull either off well.” She reached up to slap him, he caught her hand and pulled her down, her face inches from his. 

In a flurry of movement his hand was at the back of her head, their lips crashing together, teeth gnashing, anger, desperation, three years of need boiling over. They were feet from the bed, but that was still too far, clothing torn, a constant battle for dominance found Varric thrusting up into her, with her back arching her hands on his chest, pushing him back on her floor hips rocking with every thrust against his. 

Eventually, they did make it to the bed, once again falling into an exhausted sleep, this time it was his turn to steal away in the night. 

Hawke burst through his door, for the first time in years it brought a visible smile to his face, after the night they had shared he had hope, until the words she was saying soaked into his brain. “My mother received Lilies this morning and is missing. Please, Varric we have to find her she’s the only one I have left.”

The whole thing had played out like some grisly horror story, necromancy assembled parts. in the end his heart broke for her. Watching her blade grant her mother mercy, he tried to talk to her, give her some comfort but she wasn't ready for that yet she was still the ever stoic Hawke. 

When he went back later, he found her sitting on her bed lost, her eyes lifted to his full of unshed tears. There were no words to make it better, no things he could fix so he did the only thing he could, he wrapped her in his arms laying with her on her bed. 

When the sobs finally abated he thought she had fallen asleep shifting to pull his arm away, she held onto it tighter. The voice so small, and broken it tore at his heart, “Everyone who has ever loved me is either dead or taken from me.” 

Varric kissed her temple whispering into her hair “Not everyone.” her grip tightened on the arms wrapped around her, he held her the entire night and long into the morning.

\---------------------------

_It was Dorian who interrupted this time having arrived with Bull around the part of Varric in the Blooming rose. “Yes you held her all night, and in the morning they nominated you for sainthood because we all know how you two are when you're together, you couldn't open a closet in Skyhold without the fear of catching sight of your hairy posterior.”_

_Iron Bull stood behind Dorian pointing to the house “So Uhh Boss, did the rest of your wives get deposited in the house, cuz I can take mine in there now if you want?”_

_Dorian sniffed indignantly “You ungrateful lummox after I did that thing with… well never mind, it will be a frosty day in the Forbidden Oasis before I do that again let me tell you.”_

_Heading towards the doorway to the house, Dorian paused “and just so you know I'm going inside not because that's where you all shunned your wives to, but because that's the only place I will be able to have an intelligent conversation.”_

_Bull called out “Yes Dear” as the door closed._

_Varric called out to the Qunari, “Bull pull up a chair I was just about to tell them about Hawke and the Arishok.”_


	2. Things that Go boom in the Night

_Bull grinned “Oh I love this story, how your little woman took down the big bad Qunari, you know they still hold a festival on that day every year, celebrating how badass Hawke was. Women dress up like her and beat the shit out of men, yea the men don't like that day very much most stay indoors .”_

_His eyes taking on a faraway look as the memory flashed through his mind Varric opened his mouth to start, closing it as the feelings associated with that day bubbled up in him, choking the words stuck in the back of his throat. “Well it wasn't the worst day of my life with Hawke, but it was damn close.” Fenris nodded, “you were, well you didn't hide your feelings very well Dwarf.”_

_Sighing as he settled in to tell the tale “No Broody, I suppose I didn't. Our relationship if you could even call it that was floundering, both too proud to admit one needed the other. It was easier to just be around each other more and more without a label, gentle caress under the table lingering stare maybe she laughed a little harder at my jokes than she would have. There was something between us but, it took the Arishok almost starting a war to make me grasp it fully._

_Hawke had gotten word of the Arishok's actions, the impending war with the Qunari seemed like it was all but written in stone. Walking in just as the Viscount's head was rolling down the aisle. Isabella came back with the book. I had never felt so relieved as I did at that moment, it was going to be ok. The big guy had his bedtime stories, he could return, and we could all go back to the crazy boiling over in the gallows.”_

 

\------------------------

**Varric watch in horror as the words tumbled from her kissable lips, “I will fight you in a duel to the death.” The moment his brain registered what she had said the Dwarf was lurching forward to protest when a hand clamped over his mouth. Fenris’s voice hissed in his ear “it’s the only way to avoid a war, you can’t distract her now.”**

**Every clash of steel on steel, every slice of flesh, every cry of pain or effort from Hawke, had Varric flinching. Anders and Fenris were the only things keeping him from ending the battle with a bolt in the Arishok’s head. The two had a firm grip on the Dwarf protecting him, as much as Hawke from doing anything stupid to get her killed.**

**When it was over, she looked for him but he was gone.**

**She would never know, but he had slipped out the second she landed the killing blow, running to the back door crumpling to his knees vomiting in the streets, Maker he loved this woman. He didn't know which was scarier the fact that he loved her, or the fact that he had almost just lost her.**

**The celebrations in the street and the Hanged Man were fierce, it took some hunting, but Hawke eventually figured out where he was. She found him actually at the Hanged Man but rather than his usual spot he was drinking alone in his room, slumped down in a chair staring into the fire fingering his glass. He knew she was there, but he didn't acknowledge her, he didn't know what to say, or if he could say anything without railing at her.**

**Her voice wavering unsure vulnerable “Varric? I missed you at dinner tonight?” he grunted some flip response about not hungry. When her arm touched his shoulder he flinched he hadn't meant to but the emotions were so raw, his body stiffening as if expecting her to strike him. She stood there with her hand on his shoulder for probably only minutes but with the battle waging in his head it felt so much longer.**

**His voice was low barely audible, she had to strain to hear it. “How could you do that? how could you be so Maker damn selfish, how could you fight him? What would have happened if you had lost?” Hawke went to her knees beside his chair “Varric, it was the only way to stop the war, to save Isabella. I had to.” Her plea hung in the air, choked by his silence lingering between them.**

**“No damn you, you didn't have too. Just like everything in life Hawke you made a choice, you don't have to solve everyone's problems all the time. Do you have any Idea what it was like to watch that? DO YOU?”**

**Shaking her hand off his arm as he got up to pace, his body felt out of control arms flailing, the need to hold her was a battle he was fighting with every fiber. He wouldn't give in, he wouldn't let this be ok because there would always be a next time and a next time.**

**He was ranting about hero complexes and of all the damn people to be his best friend, how he was tired of burying people he cared about. Trying to comfort him Hawke watched as he became more frantic, replaying the afternoon in his head this time without Anders or Fenris to hold him back.**

**Fingers locked behind his head to stop them from reaching for her, a voice he didn't even recognize dripping with fear, pain and so many emotions he didn't know what he was feeling anymore “Maker Damn you, Damn you for making me care, for becoming important to me and then trying to make me watch you sacrifice yourself. How could you do that to me, how could you give me everything I want and then threaten to take it away like that?”**

**A soft sound and then another emanated from behind him, followed by a sniffle. He cursed any god he could think of and a few he couldn't remember, the fight going out of him. “Hawke, Damn it, Marion, don't do that please, please don't cry.**

**Kneeling beside her, pulling her into his arms. kissing the top of her head. “I was so scared, so worried that whatever this is between us, that I would never get to, to hold you again, or kiss you, or well anything anymore. Hawke I can't go on like this, pretending that this isn't something. If you don't want this you need to tell me now, and I will walk away. It will hurt but, if you don't want me Maker Hawke tell me.“**

**Looking up at him through wet lashes, tears still clinging to them betraying her helplessness, her breath catching in her throat as she fights to stifle the sobs. “I don’t want to die, I want a life, I want more, but I want that more with you.”**

**Lips crashing together in response, the fire between them burns hot it takes only a spark to bring it full flame.**

**This time they came together in a desperation and need, emotions playing their part, fear, hurt, desire all fed the flames, their relationship was changed forever that night. Declarations of affection, the big one still stuck on their tongues, but it would come.**

**They fell asleep in each other's arms yet again, emotionally and physically drained. This time, however, they both stayed.**

**The fledgling hours of the morning found Varric awake with Hawke curled into him, pressing his lips to her forehead, her eyes slowly blinking into the soft light. “mmm morning handsome, it’s nice to wake up with you.” Brushing the hair back from her face, opening his mouth to agree. He was cut off when the entire building shook.**

**The screaming began almost instantly, followed by panicked shouting. They laid there a moment both knowing that whatever laid beyond that door was going to change things for them. Hawke caressed his face her fingertips running over his lips “I love you.” He didn't return the words instead he kissed the lips that spoke them. It was Sebastian who was beating on Varric's door shouting in a frantic panicked voice that he couldn't find Hawke, and Anders had blown up the chantry.**

**They fought hard that day, through templar and Mage alike, between Meridith going crazy along with Orsino at times it felt like a battle they couldn't win. When she spared Blondies life, she made powerful enemies, Varric was well aware of the target she just put on her back even if she wouldn't admit it.**

**Frantic to get her out of town, Varric dragged her through the ruined city shoving her onto a boat in the middle of the night, Rivani owed them huge. Their faces pressed together tears coursing down their cheeks.**

**She was begging him to come with her, he agreed, stepping onto the edge of the boat, smoothing back her hair, foreheads pressed together she clung to him. Stepping back he held her hands in his tight, regret flashing in his hazel eyes. She see’s it but before she can question him the boat begins to lurch away from the dock, with a nod to someone behind her she's seized from behind being held back by a mountain of a man. Varric jumps back onto the dock, answering her plea, shouting as the distance between them widens “I love you, Hawke! I will come for you, No matter what, remember that I will always love you and I will come for you.”**

**He watched the boat sail away, eventually the fight went out of her, he knew she was crying slumped in the pirates arms. His heart clenching with the need to comfort her. It would have been easy to leave with her, but he knew he needed to tie up loose ends here and see she was never found.**

\-------------

_Varric was refilling Fenris’s glass when a voice they both knew all too well had the broody elf looking guilty. “You know what the healer said, less alcohol more water my dove,” the Rivaini pirate would never change, even all these years later her skirts were still short and her tops cut low showing off her sun-kissed skin, he would give the demon her due she was still in remarkable shape. Sitting in Fenris’s lap switching his glass for hers, as a few men snickered._

_Taking a drink of the whiskey in her newly acquired glass. Varric waved a hand at her “Isabella!! I was just telling the story of how you helped me get Hawke out of Kirkwall.” Wiggling in Fenris’s lap grinning, “I remember that voyage, your beloved went from trying to flee back to you, to thinking up various ways she could make you pay.”_

_Cullen shook his head grinning at Fenris’s discomfort “All these years I've had one question, why didn't Hawke just jump overboard and swim the first chance she got?” Isabella held her glass up to Varric, he winked air toasting her back as she spoke. “Why Commander, Varric’s plan was perfect, short of drugging her he knew his only hope to make her go was by ship. Because, at the end of the day after all the heroics, Hawke’s can't swim.”_

_Marcus looked confused, “But Shea talks all the time about how her mom taught her how to swim?” Grinning at his son-in-law, the boys red hair glinting in the sun “Oh Freckles! do you really think that's not the first thing she learned to do when they hit land.”_

_Iron Bull Cheered “YES!” Calling into the house “Dorian you owe me that thing you promised with the feathers!!” As if summoned the incredulous Mage stepped out on the porch, Dorian glared at Varric “really, the man is violating your daughter, you have beautiful ginger babies scattered across your lawn as evidence of his debauchery, and that's the best nickname you come up with? Honestly, it's sad really what old age is doing to you.”_

_Patting Bull’s shoulders “Alright Amatus a bet's a bet I will see the man in Val royeaux for supplies.” Still shaking his head walking back into the house._

_Marcus grinned, the intimidation of sitting with men he had grown up hearing stories about and then hearing his father-in-law's stories was slowly wearing off. “So Pops what happened then?”_

_As if on cue, five voices all said the same name “Cassandra!”_

 

_The Seeker hearing her name, popped her head out of the house “what?”_


	3. Chapter 3

_Varric raised his glass to Cassandra, “I was just telling Marcus, how you recruited me into the Inquisition.” A blush washed over Cassy’s face, visions of shouting, stabbing a book flashed through her head. “Yes, well you can be stubborn when you want to be Dwarf.”_

_His throaty laugh hung in the air, their eyes locked memories flashing between them, conveying underlying words best left unspoken. “Seeker you are nothing, if not, persuasive…Almost like I had no choice.” She snorted shaking her head walking back into the house “Like I, could make you do anything Dwarf.”_

_Waving her off, laughing. Now, where was I?_

\--------------------------

It wasn’t until Varric was actually in Haven that he finally got word to Hawke that he was safe, and where he was. He begged her to stay put it wasn't safe the Seeker was trying everything to get to her, and he would be damned if they got dragged into some other save the world bullshit. He would stick around for a bit, once things were settled a little he would join her. 

He didn’t know how he managed it, but she begrudgingly agreed to stay put. Saying she was working with some Wardens, helping rebuild after the blight. She hinted at a home that she was fixing up for them, he couldn't wait till their forever. 

His focus now was keeping the Seeker focused on her new glowing handed protege, Max had literally fallen into their laps. In his letters to Hawke, he told her of the Herald of Andraste, promising to join her soon.

**I hope this letter finds you… well shit, I hope it just finds you. Haven is a glorified refugee camp after the Chantry mess, it’s not as bad as Kirkwall, at least no one is trying to kill us in the streets. I won’t lie and say there is no danger, Demons! fucking demons! but so far we have kept them at bay.**

**Cassandra’s new play thing has green shit glowing in his hand that seems to take care of the demons. It won't be much longer now, I should be able to untangle myself in the next couple months from, well Andraste's tits whatever this is. I will send word when I'm on my way to you, so we can finally be rid of this crazy shit.**

**Always V.**

\-----------

_Sitting in Marcus’s lap, her head resting on his shoulder Shea asked. “Daddy, did you write Momma often? did she write back?”_

_Watching his children happy and loved, made his heart full. Shea looked so much like her momma, all the girls favored Hawke but Shea all she needed was a set of daggers and Varric was transported 20 years in the past._

_His eyes taking on a faraway look smiling at the contents of those early letters, nodding, Varric answered “your mother and I wore out our share of ravens. When Haven blew up, that's when I stopped writing and just waited. I knew it wouldn't be long before she showed up. I wasn’t wrong.”_

\----------------

Varric’s eyes narrowed, looking up at the window of his room. He would have sworn that he had left a candle burning on the table by the window, now the room seemed eerily dark. 

They had been a Skyhold for months, everyone was settling in nicely, the tavern was a good place to lose coin. The Inquisitor was turning out to be a good man, Hawke had been the last person he had followed without question.

Opening his door slowly the room had barely enough light cast from the fireplace to make everything cast in shadows.

Bianca’s nose entering first, his fingers caressing her trigger looking for something out of place.

That’s when he saw her, standing at the end of his bed, she was naked her hair unbound facing away from him. Varric would know that ass, and milky flesh anywhere. The crossbow clattered to the floor, a brief grimace passed over his features at how casually he tossed it aside. 

Looking over her shoulder at him smiling, “I missed you, I was so scared when I heard about Hav…” Her words were cut off when his tongue thrust between her lips, “Maker Hawke, I missed you.” In Between frantic kisses, she tried to tell him, how she couldn't stay put once she heard the news from Haven. 

Pulling her to the bed he wanted her desperately, but more than just pleasure was the reconnection. She had become his anchor, his reason, for well, fuck for everything. There wasn't a moment when he didn't think of her. He didn't just need her physically it was so much more, although at the moment the physical need was winning out. 

Hands became frantic, tongues running over flesh, whispers of need, fantasies whispered between moans, spurring each other higher. When their bodies joined the sensations were too much, Hawke buried her face in his neck, Varric could feel her tears on his skin. He was thankful she couldn't see his own, as they slowly made love, savoring the reconnection. 

Holding her body to his, never wanting to be apart from her again. Idle hands caressing each other as they lay in the soft warm glow of the waning fire. “I love you.” His words hung in the air, he didn't expect them back. 

Any time they had proclaimed their love it had always been in a moment of passion or peril. He needed her to know, just in case Cassandra really did kill him tomorrow or Maker only knows what could happen down the road. He needed her to know he loved her, fully, totally, and completely.

Her voice was soft, unsure he could feel her heart beating rapidly as she spoke his name. “Varric, I…” interrupting her “Hawke I didn't say it so you would say it back, I said it, because the thought of you not knowing, not hearing it at least once before, well Maker only knows what’s going to happen tomorrow.” 

Sliding over top of him straddling his hips, her hands on his chest, his rapidly hardening flesh trapped between them. Looking down into his face, the soft glow of the fire casting him in warm shadows. Her voice thick with emotion as she spoke “Varric, I... I was so scared when I thought you were lost to me. I rode two horses almost to the ground, trying to get here to hug you or mourn you.” 

His hands on her hips, he slid her forward thrusting into her, making her back bow as they moved together. 

They got very little sleep that night, their reunion being celebrated over and over. 

He stood with her on the ramparts, waiting for the inquisitor to show up. Varric had asked him to meet them here when he had a moment. 

Varric watch with pride as the woman he loves and the man he respected talked, he even detected a little Hero worship on the Inquisitors side.” 

\----------------

_Maxwell laughed “Maker's Breath man she was the CHAMPION OF KIRKWALL, and in case you haven't noticed, I have a thing for powerful sexy rogues.” He grabbed Leliana’s hand as she brought out drinks, pulling her into his lap for a smoldering kiss that made Iron bull whoop._

_Playfully she swatted him. “Max! honestly…” Laughing as he watched his wife scramble away, winking at him before she disappeared back into the house._

_Thinking back to Varric’s story, Max’s eyes became haunted. “We all know what happened next.” Bull couldn't stop the words, even after all this time still full of venom mixed fear. “The Fucking Fade.”_  
  
\---------------  
The night before Adamant the air in the camps felt different, the seriousness of what they faced was looming. It had been a long trek to the fortress, each step bringing them closer to what they hoped was the end. 

Varric held her in his arms that night, they had enjoyed each others bodies for the first time since they left the sanctuary of Skyhold. Gone was the frantic acrobatics and playfulness, in its place was slow emotion filled moments.

Whispers of a future, things you can only say in the safety of darkness to the one you truly and deeply loved. In that tent on the eve of battle, they made plans, real plans that didn't involve saving the world over and over. 

They talked about making a home together a little house nestled against a backdrop of trees protected from prying eyes, a place with a stream he could fish in, babies, maker she wanted to have his babies. 

Living out their lives in the quiet solitude, with the occasional friend stopping by to reminisce about when they were all young and crazy. Telling stories their children wouldn't believe their boring parents could ever be a part of… more than anything they were going to grow old together. Everything, he never dared to hope for was in his arms. 

The battle was horrible, the smell of burning flesh, demons, Wardens who were supposed to be the good guys fighting against them, but that was cake compared to what happened to them in the Fade. 

She stayed behind, he found out later she had volunteered to stay behind in the fade. Varric had been in the inquisitors party, she had been sucked in with them, the entire time in the fade Varric kept reminding himself at least they were together if they died it would be together. 

Bull had shoved him through the opening, Hawke had been right behind him with Alistair, they were going to make it. 

He looked back waiting for her to leap through then he saw it, the look on her face the one he had seen so many times before in the deep roads, with the Arishok, when Kirkwall was burning, and now. 

His mind wouldn’t register what he was seeing, She wouldn’t... she couldn't he watched the portal to the fade closing, his last glimpse of her burned into his brain. 

She waved, blew him a kiss mouthing the words I love you too, with her hands over her heart. His scream of “NO!” was lost in the fray of battle, mixed with a thousand others.

He tried leaping back after her, but it was too late, he just ended up head first in the dust, skidding on the ground of the fortress on his knees. In her eyes, he had seen all their plans their future, their children, slipped between his fingers, the harder he tried to hold on the more it disintegrated into dust.

She was gone, his reason for everything, she sacrificed their dreams to give others a chance at theirs, now she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Melody wrapped her arms around her father from behind, “Daddy, you’ve never really talked about Momma being in the fade.” Max and Varric looked at each other, The inquisitor was the one who held him together in those dark days._

_Rubbing his hands over his daughter's arm, Melody sat beside him, her head on his shoulder. His voice shook when he started trying to find the words, the problem was he didn't remember a lot. Seeing the distress in his friend face, Maxwell took pity on him and began._

 

“Varric was in a fog, his body functioned normally he ate, he walked, he rode. It was like his mind was trapped with her in the fade, we knew he was hurting when he wouldn't talk. We all knew there was something between Hawke and Varric, but we didn't realize how deep it ran until she was gone.”

 

Walking into the walls of Skyhold were like a dagger in Varric’s gut, she had only been here a brief time, but it was where they had finally been a couple. 

 

He made the painful mistake of walking into their room, everything was saturated with her, he could even smell the Andraste’s grace she used in her shampoo as it lingered in the air. 

 

On the wardrobe was a dagger she had left behind, sitting next to a ribbon she had pulled out of her hair the night before they left. He could see her laying in the bed, he could hear her breathy whisper of his name on her lips when their bodies joined. Or how her voice would take on the playful quality when she teased him. Her clothing was still in the drawers alongside his. Her perfume still in its crystal container sat next to her whetstone on a table. Each memory taunted him, teased him with what he would never have again.

 

Bellowing into the empty room he swiped his arm across the top of the table, everything, including her perfume crashing to the stone floor. 

 

His lungs saturated with the scent of her, the smell was overpowering, but he didn't care. Falling to his knees, pressing his head into the wetness on the floor sobbing. Railing at her, cursing her for leaving him, for murdering their dreams for making him love her and then destroying him with it. 

 

He hurt so bad oh maker it was hard to breath, he hurt so bad. 

 

Raw emotion poured from him as he slammed his fists over, and over into the stone.Continuing even after they were bloodied, and knuckles broken.

 

That's how the Inquisitor found him, bleeding on the floor cursing the woman he loved. Max dragged Varric to his apartments, at least there he wouldn't be surrounded with the memories of Hawke. 

 

They sat up and drank, which seemed like a good idea at the time, unfortunately, when Max stopped, Varric did not. From then on you could find him either in the Tavern or passed out at his table in the main hall. 

 

Once a week Max and Bull dragged him out to a tub and tossed him in, if for no other reason then it kept the smell down. 

 

This went on for months, even Cassandra tried to reason with him, then one day as if by magic he was washed, fed, and in clean clothing acting almost like his old self. Max started taking him on missions again, getting him out of Skyhold back into the swing of things, it seemed to be working.

 

Bull watched Varric from the corner of his eye, “so you're really not going to say anything about it?” Dorian Hissed “leave the man alone, I don't need a commentary on last night thank you.” They kept going in silence Varric's voice still sounding hollow “Far be it for me to mention how Sparkler set your tent on fire last night when you made him scream your name.”

 

Bull winked at him, Varric even gifted him with a small half smile, as Dorian began cursing “I told you they could all hear us, you gigantic heathen.” It was Max that slid in with a quick jab, “well we may have ignored it if you hadn't tried to burn the camp down. The poor recruits didn't know what the Maker to do.”

 

They all turned stunned, looking at Varric, he was laughing, a full belly laugh, it was a sound they had thought lost to them. The mood lightened after that it had taken months, but Max was sure Varric was on the road to healing. They joked back and forth on the road, everything seemed back the way it had been, right up until the fighting started. 

 

Max let it slide the first couple times, the grumblings from the group at Varric’s recklessness taking insane risks. 

 

They had been tromping through the Emprise du Lion, Red Templars saturated the area, The last straw was when Varric engaged the Highland Ravager before anyone was even in the area, not to mention ready for the fight. It took everything they had, but they got it down, Max was furious. 

 

Grabbing Varric by the collar as the rest of the party bandaged, healed, and recuperate from the fight. 

 

Maxwell shoved Varric to the edge of the cliff and bellowed at him. “Jump, Fucking Jump already. You want to die so Maker damn bad, then jump... Jump right fucking now because I’m tired of watching you destroy yourself. You want to die fine but how dare you put others in danger. 

 

Cassandra and Dorian shouted at him “Inquisitor, NO! Varric he doesn't mean it, Please, Varric!”

 

Turning he pointed his sword at them, panting as he spoke he was so mad “Mind your own fucking business, this is between him and me. I'm tired of watching him time and again slowly killing himself like a coward, possibly taking all of us with him. What's it going to be Dwarf?” 

 

Max watched in horror as Varric toed the edge of the cliff watching the pebbles fall over into the Abyss. Cassandra’s plea’s from behind them cloaking them in desperation “Varric Please, don't do this, I know you hurt she was a wonderful woman but don't do this, not like this.” 

 

Varric made no indication that he even heard her words. Max began to panic trying anything to get through to him. 

 

Pleading with him “I’m sorry I couldn't save her. I'm sorry you're hurting, it's my fault and I can't fix it but Damn you take it out on me not them.” Max’s voice hardened “Hawke was an amazing woman and she deserved better than this for her sacrifice, I'm ashamed of you. Spitting in her face like this, do you think she wanted this for you? Do you think for one second she would put her friends in danger because she was hurting? Maybe it’s good she’s not here to see how you have disgraced her memory, If she was, she would kick your ass.” 

 

Max and Bull were ready to leap and grab him if he did jump, Varric’s cry filled the air as he fell to his knees sitting back from the edge, his body wracked with sobs. The sound of his words tore at all their hearts “Maker it hurts so bad, every day having to wake up and remember that she's really not coming back, some days I can lie to myself and pretend she's just away. Andraste’s tits last week I wrote her half a letter before reality slipped in and ripped open the wounds. Don't you see, she's not coming back this time, she's always come back. I don't know how to live in a world without Hawke even when we weren't talking I always knew she was still there.”

 

Shouting to the heavens, shaking his fists at them “WE MADE PLANS, WE MADE PROMISES DAMN YOU…. how do I go back, how do I pretend everything I loved hasn't been ripped away locked in the fade? Tell me how to Damn you, how do I stop loving you?” 

 

Max and Bull pulled him back from the edge, Cassy wrapped a blanket around him, Varric sat by himself staring into the fire. 

 

They camped right there in the shadow of the corpse of the Highland Ravager. It was quiet around the fire that night, everyone talking in hushed whispers. Bull couldn't stand it anymore “So Dorian, wanna go over by the dragon and see if I can make you start it on fire?” He winked at Cassandra when she gasped covering her mouth, stifling a giggle. Dorian was about to make a snarky comeback when Varric’s voice stopped him “Dorian, enjoy the time you have together.” 

 

Varric cleared his throat and addressed the rest of them. “ I have 20 silver on sparkler making it explode this time.”

 

Max knew Varric was far from perfect, but the road back to whatever passed as normal was laid before him. It helped that Varric knew he had friends that would travel it with him every step, the good days and the bad.

 

_Abigail, was Varric, and Hawkes middle daughter, she had finally arrived. It was hard to believe his once wild child was now married and a momma herself. Abby looked at the serious faces on the deck “Did I interrupt something bad?” Mel shook her head patting the seat next to her. “Uncle Max was just telling us about when Momma was in the fade._

_Abby’s eyes darted between her father and uncle rapidly “But, but you never talk about that time?” Varric squeezed her hand “it isn't a time I like to remember much, but as any good storyteller will tell you good/ bad it all makes for a great tale. So now where were we, ahh yes I can take it from here Max.”_

 

Every day was hard, and if he were honest he went through the motions more so his friends wouldn't worry, then because he was moving on. At night, the nightmares were horrible, but what was worse was when he didn't have nightmares when his dreams were filled with love and a future waking from them was a thousand times harder. 

 

The final battle was looming, They had conquered the temple of Mythal it was during that battle when he looked at the elves trapped in servitude protecting a long-dead goddess, as he watched Max swim in the pool of crazy he made a decision. 

 

When the final battle happened he would be done, he would make sure it was only him, but when the dust cleared even if it meant throwing himself over the cliff, he wasn't coming back from the final battle. 

 

Max came running up to Varric in the great hall. “I need you and Solas, Bull and Morrigan to come with me right now. I know how to defeat Corypheus!” Varric tried to make excuses, but Max insisted that he go. 

 

Finally, they were all standing there in the clearing Morrigan making snide remarks about a long-dead goddess, and Solas scoffing at the Inquisitors audacity to think he, could command such an audience. 

 

A mighty dragon swooped in, everyone was preparing to attack it, when the magnificent beast transformed into a figure, familiar to both Solas and Morrigan. Simultaneously they both called her different names in shock “Mother!” “Mythal!” 

 

Max bowed before her, his head held a swirling base of knowledge some he understood some he could almost understand, like a word on the tip of your tongue.

 

Stepping forward she nodded to Solas and address Morrigan “it’s good to see you, my girl, it's been along time.” Morrigan indignant as she hissed “Mother why have you come.” Chuckling Mythal waved her hand at the Inquisitor “Silly girl, he called I answered. That's how it works in the civilized world we honor our obligations.” She shared with them the secret to defeating Corypheus, but before she left them. 

 

Her eyes scanned the group locking in on Varric who hadn't said a word.

 

“I can hear your pleas all the way in the fade dwarf, and you would be correct in your suspicions, I do know how to bring her back to you. Your Hawke is a very brave, and resourceful woman. I have enjoyed watching her, guiding her in the fade these months.”

 

Tapping a pointed finger over her lips in contemplation as she spoke “I wonder, has Hawke ever told you she met me once before, I helped her and her family reach Kirkwall and in return she delivered something for me. She kept her end of the bargain when it would have been easy to just toss the obligation aside forgetting me altogether.”

 

Stepping towards her, Varric reached out the plea in his voice heavy. “Please, anything, all I have is yours name it, just please give her back to me.” 

 

Mythal took his hands in hers, kissing the backs of each of them. “ A human who keeps their word is a very rare and special person indeed. I would not be who I am if I stood in the way of soulmates reunited when I could have helped. Master Tethras, return to Skyhold and use my daughters eluvian, I will have Hawke waiting for you on the other side.” 

 

Varric was in shock he didn't know if he was going to hug her, kiss her, or scream praises to the heavens. 

 

She grinned at him “A simple thank you will suffice.” 

 

Holding his hand tighter to make him focus on her words “However, remember Dwarf everything has a price.”

 

The trip back to Skyhold was a blur, they rode as hard as their horses would allow, even then with Solas’s help they rode them harder what should have taken two days took one. Varric, Morrigan, Max and Dorian all entered the Eluvian, it took a moment, but he saw her standing next to Mythal. 

 

Varric ran to her and was thrown back by some kind of barrier it was thin, and viscous looking almost clear. Pressing his hands to it, and she hers, they couldn't touch but it was more than he ever hoped for in the past months. 

 

Max demanded “What kind of trick is this Mythal?” Lazily she looked at the warrior “No trick inquisitor just an insurance policy to make sure that the boon is paid.” Varric looked up at her “Name your price, anything I own is yours, just please.” 

 

Chuckling bitterly “you may change your mind Dwarf when I name it, The boon I ask is simple really, one neither of you will miss because neither of you even know it exists. As my daughter has denied me a body, I simply ask for the one growing inside Hawke.” 

 

She let the words hang in the air, watching their faces as it sunk in what she was asking.

 

Hawke was the first to recover shouting “Never! I will find my own way out witch, You will never have this child.” Varric was stunned, a baby, the boon she wanted was their baby! shaking his head as he snapped out of his stupor “Take me, I offer myself I will take Hawke’s place in the fade just let her and the baby go.” 

 

Shaking her head no, as tears streamed down her face “No Varric, I won't do this without you, if you stay, I stay.” 

 

Mythal laughed, “Such loving parents your daughter has, willing to sacrifice everything for something that you didn't even know existed until I told you about her. I could take her now, release you, and you would never even miss her.”

 

Voices called out each demanding the same thing. “Take me in her place,” as each member of the inquisition stepped forward. Leliana, Josephine, Dorian, Vivienne, Cassandra, Bull, each one of the chargers, Blackwall. The fade was getting very crowded, but they were all there and willing to take the place of the child still growing inside the Champion. 

 

Mythal looked at Solas, “their presence is your doing I suppose…” He simply smiled in response.

 

Turning to Hawke, Mythal watched Varric and Hawke press their hands against each others again, still the barrier the only thing separating them. “Such loyalty you inspire Hawke, for something that isn't even born yet. I’m truly impressed. Fine, I know when I’m outmatched, but as I said everything has a price, so the boon I ask then is this. You teach her of me, write and spread my story, for I fear my time here is about to come to an end.” 

 

Varric opened his mouth to protest, but Mythal abated his fears “She need not worship me, or commit her life in my service, she only need to believe and know that I existed. It is through her belief that my spark will endure, and that seed of life will be planted once more.” 

 

Her hands caressed the subtle swell of Hawke’s abdomen, Mythal’s eyes locked on Morrigan's as she spoke “Love your daughter well, for they truly are a blessing whether they believe it, or not.” With those words, the barrier separating them fell, and Mythal was gone. 

 

Hawke fell into his arms, the two of them clinging to each other as if drowning, finally it was the Inquisitor clearing his throat that brought them back to the present. “As wonderful as it is to have you back, how about we get out of here, and you two can continue this in private before Mythal changes her mind?” 

 

Varric laid back in the tub holding her in his arms, they had been soaking together in it for hours. After the initial frenzy of being reunited, she begged him to let her bathe, not wanting to let her out of his sight he joined her, Washing her shoulders, kissing them he whispered against her skin “Marry me?” 

 

She grinned and splashed him with water. “you going soft on me Tethras?” 

 

He couldn't help but chuckle “probably, but seriously, Marry me we’ve been doing this dance for years, and now a baby, let’s make it official. I don't mean tonight, but soon.” 

 

She nodded “OK soon.” 

 

He made love to her gently in the tub, when they finally fell exhausted, and very clean into bed Varric worried that he would awaken only to find it had all been a dream. 

 

_Shea interrupted her father “But it wasn't and a few months later I was born Praise be to Mythal. “_

_Her two sister held up their glasses and joined the chant “Praise be to Mythal.”_

_Melody with her head still on her father's arm remarked “Daddy, so why after all that, did you never marry Momma?”_

_Smiling down at his youngest “Well Sugar, it’s complicated. We had talked about it and kept putting it off and putting it off. There was always something to be done, or a new life coming into our world.” He beeped her nose. “We didn't need a ceremony to be a family, and for the longest time that was enough. What’s changed now? nothing really, I just am a man of my word and a promise is a promise.”_

_Shea laughed. “You call 30 years later, soon? Geez Dad I would hate to think what your definition of a long time is.”_

_Josephine stepped out on the porch “Speaking of soon if you are already. I believe there is a Bride out back who has waited a long time for this moment.”_

 

Visions of their life flashed in Varric’s eyes as he watched her walking down the Aisle on the inquisitors arm, Meeting in the square in Kirkwall all those years ago, trips to the deep roads, the fade, the birth of their three daughters, watching them grow, Grandchildren...everything. Maker, he love this woman so much.

 

Standing before the Divine herself, holding hands as they pledge words of love and fidelity. 

 

Finally, a promise thirty years in the making was fulfilled, with a stroke of a quill, Marian was a Hawke no more. Varric Tethras was nothing, if not a man of his word.


End file.
